


Voices from the Kitchen

by pennypaperbrain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypaperbrain/pseuds/pennypaperbrain
Summary: Little Eurus' parents have a discussion about her. Inspired bythis picture.





	Voices from the Kitchen

**Musgrave Hall, Sussex, 1983**

‘… Sigur, I’m well aware of the challenges facing smart little girls, but Eurus is cleverer than I ever was.’

‘A potential Newton, Dr Mitchell said?’

‘Yes. He got excited when he tested Myke, then after Sherlock he had a little joke with me about raising a tribe of geniuses. After Eurus’ turn, she came running out of that test room crying _Mummy Mummy, we did things like school in there but it was almost interesting_ , and Dr Mitchell looked more bewildered than anything else. He had to take a moment to pull himself together before he gave his little speech. And I said to him, _You’re talking to the child’s mother, Dr Mitchell, I’m perfectly aware of what she could be. You’re the expert who’s supposed to tell us what to do with her now. _’__

____

____

‘Yes, yes. And he told you, lots of structure, lots of interesting activities, make sure she has friends, don’t let her disappear into her own head. It all makes sense. Eurus is on her own so much, isn’t she?’

‘Well, Myke’s a good boy, he tries with her the same way he does with Sherlock. And Sherlock loves pleasing his big brother. But Eurus just explains why the puzzles are stupid and gives him that stare of hers. I’ve told and told Sherlock, _play with your sister_ , and to be fair to her she does actually want to play with him.’

‘Ah Sherlock’s at that age, isn’t he? Boys will be boys. I rather think I heard him say to little Victor that girls smell of poo, bless him. He certainly won’t want one on his pirate crew, especially if she keeps trying to talk about the nature of space-time with him. I was just the same at his age.’

‘I don’t think you were quite like any of our children, darling. But that’s beside the point. We need to get on top of this. Goodness knows the boys need to buck some of their ideas up if they’re going to get on in life, but it’s twice as hard for a girl.’

‘I wish she’d just smile a bit more. If she gave the other children at school a chance I’m sure they’d be friends with her.’

‘Mm, and we never got kid-glove handling when we were young, did we? My father would have tanned my behind if he’d found something like this. Look, I think she drew it last night after Sherlock and Victor were throwing her doll around.’

‘… Dear God, Violet.’

‘Quite.’

‘Children do that though, don’t they? Let off their feelings, and it’s harmless in the end?’

‘I’d like to think so, but I don’t propose to wait around and see if that happens. The child isn’t happy, and she’s going to be unhappier still if we don’t step in.’

‘I see what you mean. There must be something we can do for her.’

‘There must be something we can do with her. We’d better see what she’s got to say for herself about this picture…. EURUS! Eurus, sweetie, Mummy and Daddy have been having a talk…’


End file.
